


Always

by AngelsInstead



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fireside chat, Marty has something she needs to say to Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.  
This story is told from Todd's POV. It is AU. It is based off the song lyrics from Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You."

Xoxoxoxo

Dinner with Blair at the Palace Hotel had been interesting. She had flat-out asked me, "Are you in love with Marty?" Of course I couldn't deny it. Lying about it wouldn't do either of us any good. I made a little joke about it, trying to sound nonchalant. I didn't want to hurt Blair, but I couldn't tell her a lie. I had always known I couldn't give Blair what it was she wanted; not when my heart had always belonged to another.

I actually felt a massive sense of relief. Last night by the fireside, I had finally come clean with Marty, telling her everything. There was no part of my heart that was now hidden from her view. The ball was in her court. We'd finally come full-circle, and I wondered if there was any room in her heart for some forgiveness.

I didn't have to wait long. When I arrived at The Sun there was a message from her sitting upon my desk. *I need to speak to you ASAP. Marty,* was all it said. I hurried over to her house, wondering why she hadn't left for Ireland. I had given her a plane ticket to confront her Aunt Kiki. Why hadn't she left yet?

"Todd," she said quietly as she opened the door. "Come in."

I stepped inside, remembering the night before when we had been sitting beside the fire, pouring out our hearts to one another. In that moment we had realized we would be bonded forever and nothing would ever sever our connection. I had spilled out my heart to her, apologizing for our painful past, and in the course of our conversation, something had shifted. She didn't look at me with hate in her eyes anymore. Even now as she looked at me, I could see it. There was something else there- something far deeper.

"What did you need to see me about, Marty?" I asked her.

"I am going to Ireland... and I'm not coming back," she responded.

"What? You aren't coming back? Why?"

"Because Todd, I think we both know why. As long as I am here... you can't be free to be with Blair. I need to go on with my life. And you need to go on with yours."

"Marty, after last night, everything's changed," I said as I gazed into her eyes. "I've always loved you..."

"Don't say it, Todd," she said sorrowfully as she turned away from me. I could see the tears sparkling in her lashes. As they fell, my own heart was breaking.

I gently took her in my arms as I coaxed her to look into my eyes once more. "Marty, do you love me?" I asked her. "Please... I need to know..."

"I never stopped... loving you, but I can't do this. We aren't meant to be together. We'd only end up hurting each other. Please Todd, you have to let me go. Be with Blair... go to her. She can give you what you need. Between you and me; there's only heartache."

I shook my head, cradling her face in my hands as I tenderly caressed her cheek. "I don't believe that. We could try to make things work. I don't LOVE Blair, Marty. I never did. It's always been you. I don't want to lose you. I CAN'T lose you."

She slipped out of my arms as the tears streaked her cheeks. "I gotta go, Todd. My bags are packed and I'm getting on the plane."

"Get on the plane then. But I am coming after you. I'm not giving up on you... and I'm never letting you go," I said firmly.

She looked at me, quivering as she hesitated. She then reached her luggage, gathering it all up in her arms. "Good-bye, Todd," she said as she headed toward the door.

Before she could go, I swung her around in my arms, pulling her against me. I kissed her with all the love and passion I had stored deep down inside. When I felt her surrendering to my kiss, that's when I let her go. "Good-bye, Marty," I said.

As she walked out of the door, I finally released the long, heavy sigh that had been trapped deep down inside. It wasn't over- not by a long-shot. I'd find a way to get her back, because not even an ocean could keep the two of us apart.


End file.
